Quasi-distributed fiber-optic sensors and probes enabling multipoint light delivery to and/or light collection from a region of interest have found applications in various fields. Examples of fields include medicine, optogenetics, biological and chemical sensing, environmental and structural monitoring, oil and gas industry, military, and transportation. These sensors and probes can provide various advantages including immunity to electromagnetic interference, electrical passivity, small size and light weight, resistance to harsh environments, and possibility of multiplexed operation. However, existing quasi-distributed fiber-optic sensors and probes also possess limitations in terms of sensitivity and spatial resolution, especially for applications in space-confined and other restricted environments in which compact multipoint sensing and probing is required or desired. Challenges therefore remain in the development of optical fibers for use in quasi-distributed sensing and probing applications.